Samu-sa no naka, kasai furea kanojo no kokoro
by The 11 Tailed Vegetable
Summary: Mizore finally plucks up her courage, and asks her dream man out on a date. but will everything proceed according to plan, or is there danger lurking, just under the surface, ready to strike?
1. Chapter 1

Samu-sa no naka, kasai furea kanojo no kokoro

L.T: welcome back, dear readers, and, dare I say, friends? Again, I have worked my magic to bring you only the finest in lemony smut. As always, enjoy in moderation, and don't forget to wash your plate afterwards! Anyway, this work of art is a Rosario+Vampire idea that the plot badgers kept dropping on my head, so I'll publish it just to stop them from biting my ankles. OWWW, dammit, I'm typing as fast as I can, ya damn badgers!

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Mizore's fourth diary, day three-hundred and twenty-seven.

'Dear diary,

Today, I chose stalking spot number #1477A, looking straight into 'His' room. He was wearing that adorable muscle-Tee again, and it shows off his slim chest so well. I just want to peel it off him and lick all over that gorgeous piece of man-candy. But still, he barely notices me... I suppose it's not his fault, what with that bloodsucking bitch, the lolicon slut witch, and little miss funbags, that a quiet girl like me can't get a chance to show my affection for the one man in the world who captured my heart and soul.

They may have large breasts, but I know how to please a man, even more so than that huge-boobed succubus can. My mother trained me well, and I learned much at her feet. From my eighth birthday, I have been drilled in the arts of love, seduction, and pleasure. The bell just rang. I need to move if I'm to get to the canteen in time.'

I closed my diary, sliding it under the futon in my room. The seal I had placed on it glowed faintly. That seal would cause the diary to melt if anyone apart from me so much as touches it. Rising to my feet, I skipped over to my door, slipping on my pumps, opening my purse, and locking up my room behind me. With a spring in my step, I set off in the direction of the kitchens, hungry... but not for breakfast...

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As I queued, my eyes alighted on a boy sitting at a table. He had short, straight, dark-brown hair, a slim build that belied hidden muscle, and a ready smile on his tanned face. He was alone! This was my chance! I quickly selected two plain bagels, a bowl of fresh fruit and yoghurt, and a cup of green tea, and hurried over to the boy I'd noticed earlier. As I approached, he looked up, and a large smile flashed onto his face. "Heya, Mizore! How are you?" he asked. My face flushed a faint pink. "h-hey, Tsukune..." I whispered. I sat down opposite him, but he got up and left the table. I stared at my fruit and yoghurt, a tear trickling from the corner of my eye.

As I sniffed, a chair scraped next to me, and that familiar, achingly sweet voice jolted me from my misery. "So, where were we?" Tsukune asked, eyes twinkling cheerfully. I smiled back at him and started chatting with him about my plans for tomorrow, as we had the weekend to ourselves. "Um... I was thinking of going to see a film in the human world, would you... like to come with me?" I blushed peach, tailing away at the end of my question, but Tsukune's sharp ears heard me anyway. "Sure! I wasn't planning anything special, so I'll go with you. What do you want to see? My treat." I chewed my lip, thinking...there was a new-release horror film out today, 'Vanished'. I didn't mind horror films that much, but it would be a great opportunity to hold Tsukune's hand, and maybe even... hug him...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsukune seemed a little surprised when I told him I wanted to see a horror movie, but agreed anyway. We agreed to meet up at the bus stop at 7 in the morning, so that we could get an early start. Tsukune promised not to tell the rest of his followers, so he was free all day with no worries on my part. Leaving the canteen, I headed to my first class, Human History, with a lighter heart than I'd had all week. I was going on a date. With Tsukune! I couldn't believe it!

I maintained my quiet, reserved facade, but inside, I was ready to erupt with happiness. I barely heard a word Ririko-sensei was blithering on about. The weekend beckoned, and with it, my alone time with Tsukune, just the two of us. I knew I wasn't the easiest person to get on with at times, but I really liked Tsukune, and wanted to be his and his only. I packed my books away at the bell, seemingly melting away, when in reality I was already halfway to the A block, where my next lesson, Practical Exsanguination, was to be held.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After several boring lessons, sitting behind the man of my dreams, I couldn't help but sigh deeply, felling that all was right with the world. As the final bell went, I slipped a note that I'd spent several attempts and twenty minutes writing into my cool hand. I slid out of my seat, picked up my bag, and dropped the note in Tsukune's pencil case, hoping with all my might that he'd spot it. As my heart beat faster, he looked straight at it, plucked it from the clear pencil holder, and slipped it into his pocket with a wink. Face flushed, I forced myself to walk, slowly slowly, keepy stealthy, out into the corridor, where I broke into a run, heading for my favourite place in the whole campus, my room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Shaking my head in despair, I sat on the edge of my futon, face buried in my hands. Just then, a knock on my door jerked me from my misery. Opening the door, I was glomped by the only person apart from Tsukune and the harem I could honestly call a friend, Yutaka Kannagi. She is shorter than me, about 5'7, has tanned skin, a wide smile with a single fang at the left of her upper jaw, emerald-green eyes, and cropped black hair with silver highlights, and two tufts at the sides of her head, like Ms Nekonome. They're actually her ears. "Heyas, Mi-chan!" she whooped cheerfully, bringing a smile to my face. "Hi, Yu-chan," I replied, a little sadly, setting her ears twitching at the sound of fresh gossip." With a serious look on her face for once, she asked, "What's wrong, Mi-chan? And don't say it's 'nothing' like you usually do." I told her I needed to choose a outfit, and she began tearing around the room like a miniature tornado, selecting clothes one after another, holding them up against my body, then shaking her head and tossing them over her shoulder. After about twenty minutes, she had set out the perfect outfit for me. It consisted of some light purple trainers, knee-length white shorts, an ice-blue t-shirt, and a purple scarf.

As I admired her handiwork, Yutaka asked, "so? Who's the lucky guy, then?" I blushed, and mumbled, "Tsukune..." Yutaka's eyes sparkled, and she lost control of her human transformation, disappearing into a puddle of clothes on the floor, until she stuck her head out again, one of the cups of her bra perched on one twitching ear. Yutaka is a kitsune, (A/N: Imagine Kirara from InuYasha), a fox spirit, and she's incredibly cute in her fox-form, with silky silver fur, three bushy tails with black tips, and a crimson symbol on her forehead, which resembles a backwards crescent moon, with a small full moon in the centre of the crescent.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Nya!" she squealed, leaping into my arms, curling up and purring with delight as I rubbed her back. Looking up at me, she turned and rested her paws on my chest, tipping me back on my bed. Grinning foxily at me, she said, "don't do anything I wouldn't." I quipped, "that gives a lot of scope," and she growled playfully, before changing back into her human form and nearly flattening me. One moment my arms were full of fox, the next, they were full of a _very _naked Yutaka, who just giggled, blinked coyly at me and struck a pose: feet apart, bent over, sticking her chest out, and tilting her head on one side with a saucy wink.

"Like what you see, Mi-chan?" she husked, then yelped as I swatted her on her pert, round rear. "Of course I do, Yu-chan, but I have a date tomorrow, so I don't have time to 'play' now." Grousing about 'spoilsports' and 'boys who just wanna get in Mi-chan's pants', until she'd slipped her clothes on. She headed for the door, turned, and flung something at me. While I picked it up, she slipped out the door and ran for it. I unfurled what she'd thrown...and it was her knickers. Snickering to myself and muttering about 'horny fox demons', I laid my outfit for tomorrow on a chair, stripped off my usual attire, pulled on my pyjamas, and slid into bed. Turning out the light, I muttered, "sweet dreams, Tsukune," before closing my eyes and falling asleep to the sound of the Sandman's music...


	2. Chapter 2

Samu-sa no naka, Kasai furea kanojo no kokoro chapter two

L.T: hello again, dear friends. I hope you are all well. It has come to my attention that some of you are being a little slack with reviews. If you don't review my work, how in the world am I going to get better? If I make a mistake, and you guys don't give me your honest opinions, how am I to know what I've done wrong and correct it, and therefore saving me from making the same mistake again? Anyway, last time, Mizore Shirayuki finally laid her cards on the table; all chips in, she plucked up all her courage and asked out school player, Tsukune Aono, on a date. He accepted with glee, and now she's preparing for a whole new day. Just how will things turn out? You'll have to read on to find out...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

'_Dear diary, _

_Couldn't sleep at all last night. Finally getting up my courage and asking Tsukune-kun was hard enough, but now I have so many butterflies in my tummy, I think that if I opened my mouth they'd fly out. I so want this date to be perfect in every way, but I...haven't actually been on a date before... That's why this date HAS to go exactly as planned...' _

Folding my diary closed, I slid it back into its customary position under my futon, then stood, raised both hands to my head and ruffled my hair, sighing sleepily, before stumbling into my en-suite bathroom and locking the door. 'Can't be too careful', I thought, shuddering. Last time I'd left my door unlocked, Yutaka had snuck in and replaced all my hair products with green dye, and my perfume with chicken stock.

I hadn't realised until third period. In retrospect, I should have noticed something when the girls kept giggling and the boys made 'bwaak bwaak' noises. As I broke out of my reverie, I stripped off my pyjama top and bottoms, leaving me naked. I never wear underclothes in bed, it's just a habit. I turned on the shower, adjusting the temperature setting to a comfortable 5 degrees, as my skin can't tolerate any higher without a lollipop in my mouth. After all, I AM a Yuki-Onna.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Hopping in, I checked my shampoo for any sign of the crawling green embarrassment Yu-chan had previously inflicted on me, before squeezing out a sizable dose, wetting my short lilac hair, and scrubbing the mango-scented soap into my locks. Rinsing, I straightened, cupping water, then pouring down, over my breasts, down my flat stomach, and pooling between my legs, where my neatly-trimmed mound of Venus, and then running over my smooth, hairless legs.

It had taken me a long time to grow any hair...down there, as yuki-onna are naturally shaven, but the effort had paid off. I cupped my small C-cups, wondering if Tsukune liked big breasts. I shook my head, if he did, he had Moka Akashiya and Kurumu Kurono to take care of that itch if he did. Releasing my boobs, I turned off the water and stepped out. Forgoing the use of a towel, I allowed the water to dry on my skin, before concentrating. All the remaining drops froze solid, and then slid off my pale skin, clinking as they collided. Giggling, I stepped over to my wardrobe, and frowned, before picking up the panties that Yutaka had pitched at me yesterday. Blushing slightly, I stepped into the leg-holes, before sliding them up my slim legs, and settled them around my hips.

Turning my head, I looked into the mirror on the back of my wardrobe door, and admired the way they hugged my buttocks and hips, then faced the mirror, and gasped, for, there on my crotch, was a transfer picture of Tsukune's face, smiling back at me from the mirrored surface. I quickly turned away, but the sight of Tsukune's face, down there... was burned into my mind with a metaphorical branding iron. I slid my clothes on, and pondered; make-up? Or no make-up? I made up my mind; Tsukune would see me as I am, I thought, and to hell with the consequences.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As I stepped out of the dorm door, blinking in the bright June sun, I checked my purse for everything I would need. My keys? Check. Money? Check. Mouth spray? Check. Lollipops? Check. Tissues? Cell phone? Check and check. Water, not for drinking, but to supplement my powers? Double check. Shouldering my purse strap, I set off at a trot for the bus stop. As I was approaching our meet-up site, Tsukune _joined me and linked arms with me! _Turning a faint pink, I stuttered, "h-how w-was your –d-day, this m-m-morning?" Tsukune just smiled, and replied casually, "slow. After all, any day would seem to drag if I knew I had a date with a pretty girl later," and I blushed more heavily, turning the same shade as Moka's bubblegum hair.

Arriving at the bus stop, I got a good look at Tsukune's choice of clothing. He was wearing clothes I'd never seen before, and he looked sooo good! He had on a white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, a sleeveless dark-blue denim jacket, and a black leather biker glove on his right hand. His hair was slightly ruffled by the wind, but it just made him more attractive. As the bus to the human world appeared, we both paid for a day ticket and sat at the back together. My heart was pounding like a set of bongo drums, and I couldn't think of a single thing to say. My crush was right next to me, and I was just sitting there, uselessly.

Tsukune seemed to notice my frustration, and reached over and took my hand. "Don't worry about it," he said. "I get nervous on dates too, Mizore-chan, so don't feel like you have to say something. I'm just enjoying spending time with you." Smiling gratefully at him, I gripped his hand tighter. So far, this date was looking pretty much perfect...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Samu-sa no naka, kasai furea kanojo no kokoro chapter three

L.T: Greetings once again to this garden of love. I hope you have had a pleasant journey so far. Now, in the previous chapter, Mizore and her crush, unwilling harem-lord Tsukune, were sitting next to each other on the bus to the human world, to go and see a scary movie, and I have some rather unpleasant ideas for it. A quick question;

What is the thing that Mizore is most deathly afraid of?

FIRE.

So, after careful consideration, the movie will involve much of this painful topic. Let's see just how far I can push this...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsukune was still holding my hand as we left the bus, standing together in the warm sun. Tsukune seemed very at ease, now that he was back amongst his own kind, and gently led me towards a coffee-shop that he proclaimed was 'the best Japan has to offer'. Sensing my hesitation, he smiled at me and said, "don't' worry, Mi-chan. They sell iced coffee here, so you won't suffer for it." Reassured by this handsome young man, I ran forward, took his hand again, and we stepped into the cool, brightly lit shop. "One Aisukōhī, and...One latte, please," Tsukune asked, and the drinks were prepared in mere minutes, while we sat at a small table in the back of the shop. Our drinks arrived, and the server disappeared, leaving us alone. Tsukune drank his latte slowly, sipping quietly, studying me, as if I were a painting he had a desire to buy. "I really like your clothes," he said finally, "they suit you perfectly. Although, I'm glad you didn't wear make-up."

Astonished at his perceptiveness, I blushed pale crimson, and he chuckled, whispering, "heh-heh, Mi-chaaaan, how adorable you look with a blush on your face," and I coloured more, if that was even possible. He closed his eyes, sighed heavily, and stretched, his shirt pulling up to reveal his flat, toned stomach, and I nearly drooled. "y'know, it's nice to just...get away from everything, and spend some time with you, Mizore. I mean, you never really get much time with me because of those pushier girls, and I really like hanging out with you. You're cute, funny, you have a great smile and beautiful eyes, and you can sing like a goddess."

Gasping for air at what Tsukune was saying, I grabbed my paper cup, and gulped down a mouthful, and then paused. Swishing the ice-cold drink around my mouth, I delighted in its taste, its texture and fragrance. Swallowing, I felt a rush of warmth swoop down and settle in my stomach, filling me with a buzzing, soothing sweetness that made me squeak. Turning to Tsukune, I gushed, "You were right! This is the best coffee I've EVER tasted! How in the name of the Gods do they make it?!" laughing at my expression, Tsukune nearly fell of his chair. Forgetting my own temporary crazy, I lunged forward, and crashed into him, knocking him out of his seat, straight onto the floor, with me clinging to him, yelling all the way. CRASH!

With an impact that knocked the air from my lungs, I turned my head and my lips connected with... something...soft... opening my eyes, I looked straight into Tsukune's. I was sitting on him, and _kissing him_! With an _eep! _Of surprise, I sat back and moaned slightly. In my shock, I had shafted myself upon his frozen heavens. Blushing furiously, I shot up and started bowing and apologising and high speed. As he stood, Tsukune just smiled and replied, 2It's fine. I mean, what girl DOESN'T want a piece of me? Besides, I'd have probably done that myself at some point. So, was it your fist kiss?" I nodded, and added, "And I'm glad that I gave it to _you_, Tsukune." He looked at me solemnly, and murmured, "It was _my_ first kiss as well." I stood there, shocked. I'd kissed Tsukune, and it was his first! I, the most unnoticed girl in Yokai Academy, had taken his first_ kiss_!

With a small smile, Tsukune grabbed my hand, and led me from the shop, and we headed for the cinema. Our showing was scheduled to start in the next half-hour.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

When we arrived at the pictures, I headed to buy the tickets, but Tsukune stopped me, saying, "Nuh-uh, Mi-chan. This is my treat." Startled, I was about to protest, but Tsukune asked me if I could get some snacks. Nodding, I queued up to buy sodas, popcorn, and a large bag of mixed sweets, then joined him at the entrance to Screen Four, showing 'Vanished', the film I'd asked to see. As we took our seats, the last of the adverts rolled, and the lights dimmed, making it almost impossible to see anything but Tsukune, and the film. In the first scene, a newspaper flashed up a report of two missing kids. The police had heard screams coming from an old, abandoned mansion at the end of the village high street, but, by the time they'd reached to room the screams had been heard from, there were nothing but two piles of grey dust, and an eerie silence. Less than a week later, another six children, between the ages of nine and fifteen, went missing. All were gone by morning, the disappearances only happened at night, and many reports of flaring, blue-green light, sickly and disturbing, sighted at various windows in the ruined manor, but when the cops investigated, nothing but more piles of dust were discovered.

By the halfway point, another twelve kids, both male and female, as well as six police officers, had been turned into ash. Finally, the monsters that were doing this, the things I saw, were as my worst nightmares brought to life. Six-foot tall walking lava-men, with fire spurting from the cracks in their rocky hides, roaring like the flames of the Underworld, they surged forward, and ...I...SCREAMED.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Clinging on to Tsukune, I howled in fear. I am terrified of fire. Yuki-onna are creatures of the snow and ice, and fire is our greatest foe. Unable to run, unable to fight, all I could do was hold onto the boy next to me, and cry. Rubbing my back, Tsukune looked for the nearest exit, scooped me up, and carried me out into the bright sun, and my fears receded with every second he held me. Sniffling, I let go, and gasped in horror at what I'd done. Tsukune's shirt was coated in snot and tears, and his shoulder had spots of crimson blood leaking from it. My nails...I looked down, and froze. I'd used the moisture in the air to create longer fingernails, and then I'd dug them into Tsukune's right shoulder.

Peeling off his shirt, Tsukune twisted round, trying to see the damage, and I caught a glimpse of his injuries. Four long, deep, bloody gouges ran vertically up his right shoulder, and they were haemorrhaging blood at an alarming rate. Tsukune saw my look of regret and shame, and spoke quietly. "Is it that bad then?" I nodded, shamefaced. Tsukune shrugged, and then winced. Another twinge of guilt shot through my heart like an arrow. I'd done this, and it was up to me to undo it. "U-um... I can try and heal you, a-at least a little..." I tailed off. Tsukune smiled, nodded, and said, "Please, go ahead. What do you need me to do?" I stood, walked behind him, and ran my pale pink tongue up the first claw-mark I'd left, and it started to close, but not enough to stop the bleeding.

I licked again, and then a third time, and it finally stopped leaking. I turned my attention to the next one in line, and Tsukune shuddered as my cold tongue slid gently up his shoulder. It took twenty minutes, but I had finally removed all traces of scarring from his back. Tsukune stretched, then turned and kissed me, full on the lips. I froze, and relaxed into the kiss. Our tongues gently embraced, his warm mouth fastened to my icy cold one, and I had never felt so alive. As our mouths melded together, Tsukune's hand crept up my side, his other hand folded around my back, and he liberated my senses with his mouth, slipping his tongue in, and caressing every millimetre of my lips , and, finally, I grabbed his hand.

He broke the kiss, and, a raging blush ripping across my cheeks, I lowered his hand to my chest, placing it on my left breast. His face alight with crimson, he gently kneaded my breast, and I couldn't hold back a moan. Tsukune kept massaging me, and it was the single most incredible thing I'd ever felt. I'd touched my own breasts, and Yutaka had often groped me, but this was so much better.

"Aaah-haah," I moaned, and my right hand slid into my pants, and i started to stroke my lower lips. Tsukune froze, and the feeling died away, leaving me with a red face, my hand down my shorts, and an embarrassed Tsukune in front of me, hand still clamped to my breast. '_Oh, noooo!_' I groaned mentally. I was soo looking like a slut now, and I had no-one to blame but myself.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Samu-sa no naka, kasai furea kanojo no kokoro chapter four

L.T: zzzzzzzz-huh, wha? Oh, you caught me sleeping. That was awkward. Well, it's your fault. I've been updating as fast as I humanly can, I've been unable to get any rest! Ah well, on with the story!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_PREVIOUSLY ON SAMU-SA NO NAKA_:

_He broke the kiss, and, a raging blush ripping across my cheeks, I lowered his hand to my chest, placing it on my left breast. His face alight with crimson, he gently kneaded my breast, and I couldn't hold back a moan. Tsukune kept massaging me, and it was the single most incredible thing I'd ever felt. I'd touched my own breasts, and Yutaka had often groped me, but this was so much better. _

"_Aaah-haah," I moaned, and my right hand slid into my pants, and I started to stroke my lower lips. Tsukune froze, and the feeling died away, leaving me with a red face, my hand down my shorts, and an embarrassed Tsukune in front of me, hand still clamped to my breast. 'Oh, noooo!' I groaned mentally. I was soo looking like a slut now, and I had no-one to blame but myself._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I slowly pulled my hand from my panties, trailing a string of my fluids, and my bottom lip started to quiver, my eyes filled with tears, and I started to shake. Tsukune released my chest, and started to try and embrace me, but I pushed his hands away, started to my feet, and ran off, heedless of where I was bound, bawling my eyes out as I ran. "MIZORE, WAAAAIIIT! COME BAAAACKK!" Tsukune bellowed after me, but I did not cease my headlong flight. I disappeared into the maze of streets surrounding the plaza, and was out of sight in less than a minute, despite all of Tsukune's best efforts.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I leaned against a wall, panting. "Hah, hah, hah, haaah..." I straightened up, looking around, and realised something that left me with a sick feeling writhing in my stomach. I was well and truly LOST. In my embarrassment and shock that I'd done something so, so..._dirty, _and in front of Tsukune, that I'd just freaked out and ran away to hide. But I'd only been to the Human World twice before, once on a school trip, when we met Ruby, and once to follow Tsukune home. As I gazed around, confused and more than a little frightened, I turned in a slow circle, until a voice stopped me in my tracks. There, surrounding me, stood a dozen human men, grinning unpleasantly at me. "Well, lookee here," said the largest, apparently the leader. I tried to back away, but two of his cronies grabbed my arms and held me fast. I couldn't reach the water bottle in my purse, so my powers were out. I had only one option. I tipped back my head, opened my mouth, and yelled, "TSUKUNEEEEE!"

As I finished, one of the thugs cuffed me around the face, bruising my cheek. "Shaddap!" he hissed. I bowed my head. Tsukune wouldn't come. He wouldn't save me this time. All of a sudden, I saw a blur of black. It darted across a six-foot gap, onto a roof behind the thug chief, then dropped into the shadows. Movement came, deep in the darkness, and a pair of glowing, slitted crimson eyes stared balefully at the scene before them. Stepping forward, Tsukune emerged from shade, but it wasn't Tsukune as I knew him. This Tsukune was broader at the shoulder, his ears were pointed, his hair was steel-silver, and his two eyeteeth were longer, and sharp as the north wind. His eyes were still glowing with unearthly power. The Holy Lock around his left wrist jerked in the air as if it was dancing.

The goons around me, instead of backing away and running, grinned from ear to ear, their tongues lengthening. I gasped. I knew what these things were. "Lizardmen!" I whispered. Renowned for their cruelty, The Lizardmen cackled, a shrill, hyena-like sound. "Who are you, boy?" shrieked the leader. Tsukune merely raised his hand, claws gleaming at the fingertips, and pointed at me. The Boss Lizardman shook his head. "No can do, boy. You have a trickle of power, but you're nothing compared to me. I-" Tsukune blazed into action.

One! Two! Three! In three strikes, Tsukune had decapitated the first Lizardman, gutted the second, and sliced open the chest of the third.

As the others backed away, Tsukune looked over at me, and they freed my arms immediately. I rushed to his side, and he gently shoved me behind him. I asked, "What should I call you, seeing as you are the manifestation of the vampire blood running through Tsukune's veins." The apparition thought briefly, and then growled, "You know how Moka has two sides, Omote or Outer, Moka? And Ura, or Inner Moka? Call me Ura-kun."

Ura turned back to the slavering lizards, grinning wolfishly, and bared his fangs. He disappeared in a blur, and reappeared in the same spot. A moment passed, then two lizardmen collapsed, spouting blood from gaping wounds in their necks, a third lost both legs and his tail at the waist, the fourth was no more than a stain on the ground, and the remaining four ran, leaving their leader backing away, laughing sheepishly,(or as sheepishly as an eight-foot lizard can) "eh-heh-heh.." he tailed off, then turned and cannoned into Ura-kun, who seized him by the throat and hoisted him, kicking and squirming, into the air. "uh,n-no...pwease..." gurgled the creature, through a badly-constricted windpipe.

Ura merely gazed at the fiend, before channelling his yokai into his arm. Crackling bolts of green-blue corposant crackled up his arm, building around his elbow, then surging forth in a tide and utterly incinerating the poor wretch.

Turning to me, he let the power fade, and he started to speak.

"Mizore," he began, "Since Moka infected me with her blood, I have been aware of sensitivity, if you will, of those I care for. I sensed that you were in danger, and I flew here as fast as my legs would carry me. When I arrived, I meant only to save you, but the sight of those beasts laying their claws on you sent me out of control. Both I and the human who owns this body have fallen in love with you, and we wish for nothing more than to be your protector, if no more than such, for we are a dying race, for all our proud nobility, and would gladly lay down our life for the one that Tsukune calls 'mate'. We will be...by your...side, ugh!" I rushed to Ura, begging him to tell me what was wrong. He straightened from the position he'd dropped to, one knee up, the other on the ground, and smiled. His eyes had stopped glowing, though they still remained scarlet, and his claws had sheathed themselves. "Nothing, Mizore-Dono."

"It's just that the Holy Lock is trying to force me away, but I still have a few things to say. First, that I am glad that I got this chance to meet you. Second, Tsukune has begun the transition to full-vampire, and he will need a strong, brave woman near him. I would like that to be you. That is all I have time for. Farewell." With those parting words, Ura-kun faded away, to be replaced by Omote-Tsukune, familiar brown hair and all. He stood still for a few seconds, and then, like a falling tree, he sagged, fell to his knees, bent over, and I dived to catch him. He lay as one dead, still in my arms. He did not appear to be breathing...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	5. Chapter 5

Samu-sa no naka, kasai furea kanojo no kokoro chapter five

L.T: YAWN Wow, another all-nighter... this is becoming a bad habit, but I love you all so much, that I deprive myself of sleep just to supply you with another fix, so be naice and REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ROSA-VAM. IF I DID, TSUKUNE WOULD BE IN LOVE WITH MIZORE, AND I WOULD CAUSE KURUMU'S BOOBIES TO OVERINFLATE AND SENDHER INTO THE SKY, THE OVERBOOBED SLUTBAG!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_PREVIOUSLY ON SAMU-SA NO NAKA:_

_Ura-kun faded away, to be replaced by Omote-Tsukune, familiar brown hair and all. He stood still for a few seconds, and then, like a falling tree, he sagged, fell to his knees, bent over, and I dived to catch him. He lay as one dead, still in my arms. He did not appear to be breathing..._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"TSUKUNE!" I screamed, jolting back. The second my hands left his body, Tsukune started turning back into Ura-kun. **"The...ring,"** he gasped. I looked down, and saw that an elaborately styled ring had been lying in my hand since I had run away, leaving Omote-Tsukune panicking, and without the ring that worked in tandem with the Holy Lock to seal his Shinso Vampire blood. Slipping it onto his left hand's ring-finger, the ring began to weave the spell once again. Lifting into the air, suffused by a corona of light, Ura-kun faded away again, and Omote-kun took his place. Staggering to his feet, wincing a little, Omote-kun folded me in his arms and whispered, "I missed you so much1 I was so scared that you hated me when you ran. Please, tell me what I did wrong, and I'll make it up to you, I promise." My eyes watering, I blurted, "No, Tsukune, I wasn't your fault, it was mine! I got so caught up in that kiss, and then I...I-"But before I could break down entirely, Tsukune leaned down and gently kissed me on the lips, effectively shutting me up.

"Mizore," he commanded, "**LOOK** at me."I raised my eyes, afraid of his power, but never of him, even though he could tear me apart without breaking a sweat. "Listen, Mi-chan. Love is a gift, to be given to the one you want most in the whole world. I give that gift to you, and I want you to return it. A wise man once said,

'Sin is in all of us. Abstaining from something your body wants will only make your soul sick with longing. There is only one cure, and that is to embrace your desires with open arms."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I looked up at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. He continued, "I know that you feel embarrassed over what happened earlier, but I want you to stop worrying. I do not think any less of you for it. What happened, happened, and it doesn't change my feelings for you. Now, wipe those tears away. Your face is too pretty for that." I blinked in surprise as one of Tsukune's hands reached up and cupped my cheek, brushing away the tears with a calloused thumb. I nuzzled my face into his gentle touch, and then held out my arms plaintively, like a child begging to be picked up. Smiling at me, Tsukune released my cheek and wrapped both arms around me, pulling me into his warm embrace, and I melted in happiness. Tilting my head up, I captured his lips and sucked on them like I did with my lollies, though Tsukune tasted better than they did. Lips locked together, I grew a little more daring, sliding my tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of it.

Moaning into my mouth, Tsukune tangled my tongue with his, holding me close with one arm and stroking my hair with his other. I shuddered in pleasure, nipping softly at his lips, and then pulled the ring from his finger as I broke the kiss.

In an instant, Omote-Tsukune started to convulse, and his brown hair started fading to silver and steel, his eyes appeared to fill with blood, then the same flaming slitted pupils flickered on, his skin paled, and his teeth lengthened, becoming vampiric fangs. Ura-Tsukune looked at me with not a hint of surprise. **"What do you want, Mizore?" **I smirked at him, then huskily replied, "Well, I never got the chance to repay you, so I will give you my blood..." Eyes wide, Ura-kun stepped slowly toward me, and I leaned my head to the side and pulled the collar of my shirt aside, baring my neck for him. Ura lowered his head and gently bit down on my throat, then broke the skin with the gentlest of motions, sucking softly and sweetly at my life-giving blood. My face reddened. This felt so fantastic! I wished that Tsukune could go on doing this forever, but eventually he let go and backed off a little, before bowing humbly to me, thanking me profusely for the gift I had bestowed upon him. Giggling, I licked the pad of my thumb and pressed it to the first of the twin punctures in my neck, healing the wound as I had healed Tsukune before. Ura slipped the ring back onto his finger, and Omote-kun took his place again. Blinking in shock, he grabbed me by the shoulder and inspected the bite that his other side had left, as I healed the last trace of it. Sighing in relief, he released me, before running his tongue over his lips and pausing... "So sweet..." he muttered, before starting. "Ano...Gomen, Mi-chan!" I just smiled. "It's ok, Omote-kun,"I said. "If I hadn't wanted you to feed from me, I wouldn't have let you out again." Nodding in agreement, Omote looked around and then took me by the hand, leading me back to the plaza where I'd bolted. Sitting on a bench, he pulled me down onto his lap, and pressed his mouth to the place his fangs had pierced. I stiffened, but he did not bite. He merely kissed it, and then murmured, "I'm not hungry, after your gift, but I bet you're in need of some food." Now that I thought about it, he was right. I was starving, and nodded agreement. Rising, Tsukune smiled at me, and then picked me up, bridal style. "Put me down, Tsukune!" I laughed, "Lemme goooo!" "Ummm... nope." He chuckled, holding me firmly, but gently. "This one will not set his mistress down until she is at a place of eating," he proclaimed, before running with me in his arms, pell-mell through the streets, both of us laughing, he holding me as if it was his mission in life, I, clinging to his neck, blushing at the attention I was receiving, and I was_ loving_ it...


	6. Chapter 6

Samu-sa no naka, kasai furea kanojo no kokoro chapter six

L.T: hmmm...OOOOWWWWW! OWIE ZOWIE WOWIE! THAT HURTS, YOU SONOVA... oh, hello there! ^_^' you just heard all of that, didn't you? That was that damn badger's fault, I swear! I'm innocent I tells ya! Ok, never mind...I has a new chapter for your (re)viewing pleasure, so...ITADAKIMASU!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsukune skidded to a halt outside a small, family-run restaurant, gently lowering me to the ground. I still clung to him, shaky after the long ride. To my amazement, Tsukune was not even breathing heavily. Grinning at me, he took me by the hand and led me inside, to a table near the bar. Pulling out my chair, he gestured at me to sit down, and then slid my chair in for me when I did. The waitress came trotting over, then noted my appearance and left. She returned quickly, however, and handed us menus that had different-coloured borders. On my menu, the words 'Donna Neve' were embossed in gold leaf, while Tsukune's bore the word 'Anziano Vampiro'. My Italian was a little shoddy, but I worked out that my card had 'Snow Woman' printed on it, and Tsukune... his said...I gasped. Tsukune glanced quickly at me. "What's wrong, Mi-chan?" "Your menu...it says..." I stuttered. If I wasn't shocked before, I certainly was now. Tsukune looked at it, then burst out laughing.

"Oh, Mi-chan," he coughed, "that's what I have become now. It seems that Moka's Shinso blood affected me in such a way that I became a Pure-blood vampire." The waiter came back with a bottle of prosecco, pouring a little into each of our glasses, then asked for our orders. "I recommend the steamed Alaskan Pollock with boiled new potatoes for the young lady, and the French-onion soup, roasted pheasant stuffed with lemon and sage, and for dessert, the ice-cream tart." Tsukune nodded. "Yes, let's have that," he replied. "Tsukune, you can't! This is all so expensive!" I wailed quietly. Tsukune grinned, and then, in a perfect impression of Lord Issa Shuzen, growled, "Oh, little Mizore, my coffers are deeper than you can possibly dream of. This little sum is nothing to a vampire lord." I giggled; Tsukune was _funny! _

As the waitress brought our meals over, a young woman in an evening dress stood up and made her way to a small stage built against one wall. She climbed the steps, a spotlight came on, and she began to sing. At first, I thought she was nothing more than some light entertainment, but, as the song ended, a speaker sounded. "That was, 'The ways I love you', sung by the lovely Mrs Fujiko Sendo!" I almost choked. Fujiko was Yukari's mother! "Tsukune, what's going on?" he merely smiled, before sipping casually at his wine. "Oh, nothing much. I just wanted to treat my best girl to a meal, and sing for her, is all." The waitress, signalled by Tsukune's upraised hand, darted over to us. "Is there anything I can do for you?" she twittered. Tsukune nodded. "I'd like to sing for my girlfriend here," he smoothly intoned. I had a shocked look on my face. Tsukune called me his…Girlfriend?!

"Certainly, sir," she bowed. "What would sir like to sing?" Tsukune handed her a disk. "Play the first track on this, then pause it." The waitress headed for a cd-player over by some tall speakers, and Tsukune waltzed up onto the stage, smiling at me. The music started, Tsukune closed his eyes, and sang.

"Late at night when all the world is sleeping,

I stay up and think of you.

And I wish on a star that somewhere

You're thinking of me too

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight,

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight.

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me.

Wonder if you ever see me?

And I wonder if you know I'm there.

If you looked in my eyes,

Would you see what's inside?

Would you even care?

I just wanna hold you close!

But so far all I have are dreams of you…

So I wait for the day,

And the courage to say,

How much I love you,

Yes I do!

I'll be dreaming of you tonight.

Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight…

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be…

Than here in my room dreaming about you and me

I can't stop dreaming of you

I can't stop dreaming

I can't stop dreaming of you

Late at night when all the world is sleeping,

I stay up and think of you.

And I still can't believe,

That you came up to me and said I love you…

I love you too!

Now I'm dreaming with you tonight,

Till tomorrow and for all of my life.

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,

Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly,

With you tonight.

And there's nowhere in the world where I'd rather be

Than here in my room I'll be dreaming

With you tonight …"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As the last notes faded, I just sat there, fists clutched to my mouth, tears streaming down my face, and Tsukune smiled so tenderly at me, that it melted my heart.

He sat down, holding me close to him, and said, "So? What did you think? I hope you liked it, because every single word is true. This is how I feel about you, Mizore." Blushing, I just sat there, unable to take it in. Tsukune gently nudged me, and murmured, "Mi-chan, it's your turn to sing for me, okay?"I nodded, stood up, and made my way to the little stage, just as a familiar sound thrummed in the still air. I smiled. The opening bars of the music I'd used during the Yokai Academy Open Day: 'Snowstorm.' I took my place in the centre of the stage, opened my mouth, heaved one final breath, and launched into my song.

"Walls of ice built around my frozen heart,

Start to melt with the warmth of your desire.

Can this be love, I feel for you now?

Please don't tell me you can't take it...

Since the day our stars first aligned,

My whole world's been frozen in time.

I love you so much, I could die!

And I can't sleep at night...

There is a snowstorm,

There is a snowstorm,

It's blowing throughout the walls of my heart!

There is a snowstorm,

There is a snowstorm,

Take a chance with the depths of my emotion,

Now I'm yours, I'm a prisoner of passion..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As I tailed off, letting the last notes die, my eyes looked at the one figure I'd been singing for, heart thumping hopefully. I traipsed off the podium, rejoining my new boyfriend, and asked breathlessly, "Well? How was it?" Opening his eyes, Tsukune replied, "Weeelll... it was..." I stared at him. He sounded disappointed...in me? Tsukune finished his sentence. "Perfect. I've never heard anyone else sing as beautifully as you, Mizore. Yours is a voice that flows like a still river, and simmers like molten chocolate, rich and comforting, yet still holding a crisp bite of crystal in the high notes. In short, perfect." He summarized. I couldn't credit what I was hearing! _This _was how he heard my voice? "Aaaawwwww...that's soooo sweet," I murmured, before leaning over and kissing Tsukune on the lips. I had only kissed him three times, but I was already addicted to how he tasted. A small, dirty, part of my mind wondered about how _other_ bits of him would taste...


	7. Chapter 7

Samu-sa no naka, kasai furea kanojo no kokoro chapter six

L.T: OOH, CRIKEY, STOP BITING ME ARM, YA DAMN BADGERS! Oh, hey there! Punches badger off wrist sorry about that :3 .Just having a wee bit of trouble with- OH, FOR TALOS' SAKE, STOP HUMPING MY LEG! A-anyway, on with the chapter, before I RYNO, ya damn badgers!

Also, I'm running a Fanart competition, and the prize is a one-shot between up to three characters.

NO YAOI, but I will try Yuri.

Options are,

One Piece

Rosario Vampire

Girls Bravo

Bleach

And Naruto.

To enter, all you have to do is draw a nice picture of Mizore cuddling with Tsukune. Nudes and ecchi pics are permitted, but not actively encouraged. Good Luck, entrants!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As I shook my mind out of the gutter, Tsukune paid for our meal, and then helped me to my feet. Laying an arm around my waist, we strolled out into the empty square, surrounded by space on all sides, enclosed by buildings, open to the sky. A faint whistling noise constantly reverberated through the still air. I was about to mention it, but I collided with Tsukune's back. He was completely still, slightly crouched, hands out to his sides, teeth almost bared, eyes watchful and alert. "What's wrong, Tsukune?" I asked my new boyfriend. This was not like his usual sunny behaviour. "Shh," he hissed, and then I felt it; a wave of yokai energy that threatened to overwhelm me, sending me to my knees. An impact shook the square, buckling the ground, sending up plumes of dust and stone chips, but Tsukune stood firm, not budging an inch. With a sudden, vicious move, he wrenched the ring off his left hand and shoved it into his pocket, releasing some of his yokai powers; hopefully it would be enough. The time for thinking ended abruptly as a volley of ice kunai, similar in style to my own, fizzed past, skirring the dust-clouds in flight. Tsukune retaliated with ease, snatching several of the frosty missiles from the sky and sending them scorching back at his shadowy foe, missing by millimetres.

Another attack came from a thirty-degree angle from the last, and was a whole lot more devastating. Axes, their hafts made of a dark ice I had never seen before, blades made of the same substance and crackling with fractured lightning, looped through the storm-rent air, searing a path to my love, who grabbed one, then used it to swat the others aside like flies. A pause, then many ice weapons, some hammers, a few spears, arrows, bladed disks, throwing-glaives, and a host of other frost-made implements of cold, death-dealing, merciless intent bore down of Tsukune, who simply...wasn't there, any longer...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"TSUKUUUUNNNEEE!" I screamed, hoping for an answer, but feeling, in my frozen heart of hearts, that he was gone. I would never hear his voice, of feel the warmth of his skin. Never see the twinkle in his warm chocolate eyes. Sobbing, I could only kneel, on the frost-coated ground, as the murderous apparition stalked towards me, before stopping. A second shadow had manifested behind the first, and seemed to be holding some kind of... blade, to it's throat. The second shadow was achingly familiar, and I recognized it instantly as Tsukune. His Shinso blood had awakened, and his true vampiric beauty shone forth. Our attacker slipped out of the blade's kiss, and a sword flashed into it's hand, clashing and chiming with Tsukune's in an eerily beautiful rhythm, hauntingly strident in the close air of the square. Black steel crashed against pale ice-blade, and the dancers whirled apart, then reprised, spinning and flowing into strike after strike, blades connecting and disconnecting in a glorious dance, repeated for all eternity. It was too good to last though. Tsukune's black katana was riven from his grasp by this mysterious being, but, in order to disarm him, they had to sacrifice their weapon, which fractured into a million shards with the force of the blow. Tsukune back flipped, gaining a space between the ...OH MY GODS! HE'S FIGHTING-!

"GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" barked the Yuki-onna he faced.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY CLAWS AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND!" bellowed Tsukune.

A short pause, that seemed to last an age because of the silence, echoed through the empty plaza, then...

"GIRLFRIEND/DAUGHTER?!" howled Tsukune and...My mother, Tsurara Shirayuki, incredulously.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Explain."Tsurara ordered, looking from Tsukune to me. "Mizore, why would a _vampire_, of all things, want to date you? No offence, you are a_ beautiful_ girl, but, we yuki-onna are by no means the most powerful or noble of monsterkind." I simply sat there. How could I answer a question I didn't know the answer to myself? Tsukune butted in. "Ms. Shirayuki," he started, and my mother blushed a little. She loves being taken for someone much younger than she really is, so she let his interruption slide. "I love your daughter, because she does not try to force herself on me, as the other girls do. She stalks me, yes, but I don't mind. In fact, I quite enjoy the challenge of trying to find her. She speaks her mind, she is absolutely gorgeous at any given time, but when she blushes, she transcends the moon's radiance! She sings like life set to music, and I feel happiest when she's with me. In short, I will gladly marry your daughter, as soon as our studies at Yokai Academy are concluded. I'm sorry if you don't understand how I feel, or disapprove of our union, but I will fight with my full strength in order not to lose Mizore-chan." He sat down, and my mother turned to me. "Well, Mizore," she started. "It seems you have a truly honest boy here. And you, dear, how do you feel about him?"

I thought for a few minutes, while Tsukune's face grew more and more worried, and my mother's grew sterner and sterner. Finally, I stood, opened my mouth, and began. "Mother, Tsukune has saved my life at least six times, probably more, including once this morning. He's always there for me, and I trust him more than anyone else. He's strong, caring, kind, gentle, and sweet. He's powerful enough to demolish this town alone, but he doesn't fight unless he has to. He always tries to reason with those who wish to do him harm, even if he is hurt because of it. He may appear human, but he truly is capable of so much more than anyone believes. I truly love him, mother, and I will do whatever it takes to be with him, even…" I gulped nervously, "I will even fight you!"

Tsurara raised her arms, and I flinched, but when she lunged at me, all she did was give me a firm hug, and then she leapt on Tsukune, almost flattening him. As she released my boyfriend, I could see tears streaming from her eyes as she squealed like a teen with her first crush. "You don't know how happy you've made me, Mizore, and you, Tsukune-san! Finally, I wont need to set up an omiai A/N Omiai: arranged marriage for my darling daughter!" My mother looked at Tsukune with a hint of lust. "Also, you're quite the catch, and talented with your tongue, too! Maybe I should give you a few lessons on how to please a woman, hmm?" so saying, Tsurara seized one of Tsukune's hands and laid it on her chest.

Tsukune went beetroot, and I paled with fury, my ice claws melting onto the ends of my fingers, my hands shaking as I tried not to lose my temper with my mother's actions. Sensing my hostility, mother released Tsukune, and he stuttered, "U-um, th-thanks for the offer, b-but I'll pass. After all, I already have my perfect girl right here. I don't want or need anyone else."

Mother pursed her full lips, pouting sadly. "Does this mean you don't like me, Tsukune-san?" she whimpered, then burst out laughing. "So," she asked, as she recovered her breath. "Have you two had sex yet?"

"!" was all Tsukune and I could say. Tsukune went bright red again, and turned to look at me. His embarrassed expression flashed into one of shocked panic, as he saw me. I was falling backwards, eyes closed, limp as a wet noodle, utterly unconscious. I could see it in my mind. Me, falling. He, diving to catch me. The last thing I heard as I blacked out, was my love calling to me, his voice coming nearer and nearer. "MIZORE! NOOOOO!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	8. Chapter 8

Samu-sa no naka, kasai furea kanojo no kokoro chapter eight

L.T: Hey, guys n' gals! Back again for more, eh? Can't say I blame ya. For once, the plot badgers aren't biting my ankles or various other parts of me, and that has allowed me to start a fanart competish, with a one-shot between up to three characters.

NO YAOI, Yuri? Willing to try it.

Prize options are,

One Piece

Rosario Vampire

Girls Bravo

Bleach

And Naruto.

To enter, all you have to do is draw a nice picture of Mizore cuddling with Tsukune. Nudes and ecchi pics are permitted, but not actively encouraged. Good luck to all entrants, and do your best. LAST ENTRIES MUST BE IN BY THIRTIETH OF MAY!

Gambatte!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Uuhh..." I opened my eyes slowly. Kneeling at my side, I saw Tsukune, whose red-rimmed eyes and haggard face worried me immensely. "How long was I out cold for?" I asked softly, and his head jerked up to stare at me. "You're awake," he breathed. "Thank the gods." Quietly, I held his hand as he told me, "you've been unconscious for two whole days, love."

I stared in shock at my boyfriend, until my mother poked her head around his shoulder, saying, "And Tsukune here hasn't slept since you fainted." Stunned, I blinked rapidly, trying to hold back my tears. "You were that worried about me?" I whimpered. Tsukune nodded, and my eyes went wide. "Wait...If I've been unconscious for two days, then today is..." "Tuesday morning, Mizore-chan." Tsukune replied. "You've missed a whole day of school, but we'll be back for lunch." I nodded and slid off the bed I was lying on. It took me a few seconds and Tsukune's red-faced, sweating, bloody-nosed reaction, before I realised.

"Whoa...Where are my clothes?" looking down, I saw that I was naked as a nightingale. I looked at Tsukune, but he averted his eyes from my nakedness. Shrugging my shoulders, and setting my breasts bouncing for a moment, I turned and pulled on my underwear, but stopped. A wicked grin slid onto my face, and I cooed, "Tsukune, dear?" in a strained voice, he responded, "y-yes, Mizore?" I turned my back to him, and asked, in my sweetest tone, "I can't reach my bra hooks. Would you fasten them for me?"

You would have thought I'd asked him to strip naked and sing 'I Know What Boys Like' by The Waitresses. Instead of running away or fainting, however, he stood up, still not looking at me, and felt around my back for the clasp. I hadn't told him that I wore a_ front_-hooking bra. Turning, I said, said, "whoops, silly me, I'm wearing a front-hooked bra. Go ahead, though. Fasten it for me..._please_?" if possible, Tsukune went even redder, but he complied, snagging the left bra cup and hooking the slide into the slot on the right one. As his warm fingers brushed my cool skin, I shuddered in delight. It felt good to be touched by the one I love. Tsukune took my quiver for me being cold. Obviously forgetting that I'm a yuki-onna, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a firm embrace, holding me to his sculpted chest. Finally releasing, me, he helped me dress, his nervousness gone.

"Mizore..."Tsukune sighed. "Yes?" "I spoke to Mikogami-sama, and He gave me the week off. I'll be training in Paradise, so you might not see me around for a while. Even if I do come back through the portal to Yokai, I'll be in the dojo the rest of the time." I nodded. I knew Tsukune was a training fanatic, so I let the issue slide. Little did I know that things were about to get infinitely more...different for me and my friends.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As Tsukune and I stepped off the school bus, we were surrounded by our friends. Moka, Yukari, Kurumu and Ruby filled the air with questions. Where were you? How have you been? Were the humans scary? As we struggled to deal with the interrogation, Tsukune reached down and grasped my hand, an action that did not go unnoticed by Kurumu.

"Whoa, Tsukune! Why are you holding her hand?!" Kurumu yelled. "What's going _onnn_?!"

Tsukune, his hair spiked up as he ran his hand through it, replied, "Well, she's my girlfriend. Why shouldn't I hold her hand?"Moka, Ruby and Yukari gawped at me, but Kurumu was livid. "Tsukune! Why settle for that icy skank when I can do a hell of a lot better at pleasing you?!" Stunned and hurt, I took a step back, staring at Kurumu. I'd thought we were friends, but she'd turned on me like a wolf. Tsukune's Eyes grew wide, and then narrowed to slits. He glared at Kurumu, and she took a step back, a little scared. He stepped close to her, grabbed her by the chin, lifted her up on her tiptoes, and gritted out, "Mizore–is-my- GIRLFRIEND! I-don't-care-if-you-have-a-problem-with-that, but-NEVER-let-me-hear-you-say-things-like-that-abo ut-her, or-I'll-rip-off-those-tits-you're-so-proud-of-and- feed-them-to-Gin. DO! YOU! UNDERSTAND!?"

Releasing her, he stepped away, took my arm, and gently led me away, leaving Kurumu sting on the floor, glaring at me through her tears. I knew that I'd lost one of my friends. It made me sad, but we all knew that only one of us could win Tsukune over, and this would have happened if Moka, or Ruby, or Yu-no, Tsukune isn't into Lolicon...Is he?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

AFTER LUNCH

I sat at my usual table, looking around for Tsukune. As I finished my food, I saw him walk in through the double doors at the cafeteria entrance; I stood up and waved at him, bringing a smile to his ace. He came over and sat opposite me, beaming like I'd brightened his whole day just by being there. "Hey," he said. "Hi. What's up?" I smiled at my boyfriend, then saw the look on his face. "I need to talk to you...alone." he replied seriously. I stood and followed him out of the dining hall, and let him lead me to the headmaster's office. Knocking twice, we waited. "Enter!" Headmaster Mikogami called. We stepped into the darkened room, softly closing the door behind us. Tsukune began talking at once. "Headmaster, I would like to request that Mizore Shirayuki be allowed to undertake special training with me, as I feel that she needs to work on her powers." The headmaster nodded thoughtfully. "I see...very well, I give you permission to help Ms. Shirayuki hone her abilities." "Thank you, sir." Tsukune replied gratefully. "Let's go, Mizore." He took my hand and led me out. As we left, I heard Mikogami mutter, as if to himself, _"I foresee that I'm going to have trouble with those two..."_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	9. Chapter 9

Samu-sa no naka, kasai furea kanojo no kokoro chapter nine

L.T: zzzzz….zzzzzzzzz…hmmm, need more cake… oh, wait, the story! Eeheehee… yeah, you caught me napping, didn't you? It's all the coursework I've been doing recently. I started a new college course, and I'm struggling a little. Ah well, you didn't come here to listen to this author whine like a spoiled bitch, you came here to read some lovely lemony smut, and you will not be disappointed! This chapter, will Mizore keep Tsukune as hers? Will Kurumu take revenge? Will I ever stop asking silly questions? Find out the answers to all these problems (except the last one) inside!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

As Tsukune and I approached the Paradise Portal, he pulled a familiar leathern whip from a pouch around his waist. "Is that Belmont?" I asked. "Yeah, The Headmaster let me borrow it, as long as I don't let Moka get her paws on it again, especially after what happened last time…" He tailed off, and I shuddered. The dead end wall ahead of us suddenly flexed, as though something was pushing the surface of the stone outwards, then snapped back into place with a strained twang. A rip appeared, widened to a metre across, and then lengthened down until it touched the floor. Tsukune reached out, and placed his hand upon the surface, then looked over his shoulder at me. "Well, come on, Mizore. The Portal won't hold for much longer." I hurried up and placed my hand next to Tsukune's and felt a…tugging, as though someone had stuck a hook into my chest and was pulling me into the Portal. Reaching out, I felt for Tsukune's free hand, but he was already gone. As I heaved one final breath, the world twisted around me, and the Portal to Paradise hoovered me up and I knew no more….

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I opened my eyes, and closed them with a soft whimper. My head ached violently, and my chest felt heavy, as if I'd been punched by a troll. I lay for a few minutes, cracking my lids open a little more every couple of seconds, until I could stand the brightness. When I could open them fully, I looked down at my breasts, and saw that; 1, I had Tsukune's head lying on my chest, and 2, we were both totally naked, apart from our underwear.

Tsukune's eyes flickered open. "Uuuuh that never gets any easier…"he groaned, then turned his head and saw me. "Mizore? What's going on? And why are…you…naked?" pausing, he looked down at himself, and let out a scream. "GYAAAAAAHH! NOT A-FREAKIN'-GAIN!"

Scrambling up, he made to flee, but I caught his arm and pulled him back. "Wait a second. I found our clothes over here. Stop dancing and put them on." _Not that I mind seeing you in your skivvies, _I though lustfully, then shook my head and dressed hurriedly. Tsukune looked around, then picked up Belmont and wrapped it around his right wrist, over the Holy Lock. In a surge of dark light, Omote-Tsukune flickered away, to be replaced with Ura-Tsukune.

I focussed my Yokai and unleashed my own power, turning my hair into an icy crown, and my hands into long, freezing ice claws. Ura-kun crouched, growling, **"Get ready, I sense danger." **As he finished speaking, a loud series of crashing, breaking impacts, close by and nearing fast, resounded through the clear air. A second later, a beast that looked like a three-tailed lion, but the size of a carthorse, with two sabre teeth, a huge furry ruff that crackled in the warm wind, and four claws on each paw that made mine look like toothpicks, so long and sharp were they. It was as black as pitch, and its gleaming red eyes focussed on us. I swallowed **"Rrrrrrrr…."**Ura growled low in his throat. **"I was hoping it wouldn't be one of those…"** I asked quietly, "Um, Ura-kun? What is that thing?" He didn't take his eyes off it as he replied, **"A Kurobyakko."** I froze. The mountains near my home were full of byakko, but none were as large as this, and they were always white. Ura continued, **"They're called 'kurobyakko' because their fur changes colour when a powerful spirit, a bakaneko, possesses them. A kurobyakko has both sets of powers, but goes insane due to mental strain, rampaging until it either dies, or is killed. Once it sees a target, it will not stop until it has killed or been slain."**

Tensing, the kurobyakko made no sound, lashing its triple tails angrily, and then it moved. I'd never seen anything so fast, despite its size. As it sped straight at me, Ura lunged, and put a long, shallow cut in its shoulder. The beast checked, then charged after the one who had injured it, finally making sounds, but all that came from its sabre maw was a curious, low howl. Tsukune kept dodging its swipes, and I raised both my claws, muttered something under my breath, and the claws melted, becoming two short, fat tubes… gun barrels. "TWIN ICE CANNON FUSILLADE!" and my arms quivered as I opened fire. Ice bullets the size of bricks volleyed from the muzzles of my twin cannons, striking hard against the kurobyakko's flank, and it yelped, limping round to face me, then lunging after me as I ran, still strafing it with more hammer-blow shots. Tsukune stared at me, and then grinned wolfishly, exposing his fangs. With a howl like a damned soul, the human-turned-vampire that I loved with all my heart, bounded into the air, and brought his clawed left hand down on the beast, calling, **"STEEL TALON, PIERCING FALCON!" **

The kurobyakko took Ura's attack in the side, slamming off its feet and into a large rock, which shattered into dust. In a minute, however, the thing was struggling back onto its paws, shaking its huge head and glaring at us though a single crimson eye. The other was closed, with a trickle of white blood trickling around the jagged spike of rock, protruding between the lids. Howling in rage and pain, the kurobyakko pounced, swatting Tsukune out of the way with a single swipe of a massive paw. Blood spattered the ground as Tsukune landed, and his face turned to me. I gasped. Both of Tsukune's eyes… had been put out. He was blind.

"TSUKUUUUUNNNNEEEE!"I screamed. Turning on the kurobyakko, I howled out, "KORO NO KAMA WATASHI NO TE NI KURU!" with a burst of light, my right arm was coated in ice, curving around into a huge scythe blade, starting at my elbow. I flexed my new bladed arm, and called on another power. "KOR NO SEIREI NO YOROI!" As before, a blast of light surrounded me, and I was surrounded by a feeling of warmth and strength that filled me completely. The armour I had summoned was a cuirass of pale metal, gleaming in the faint rays of the sun. The pauldrons covered my shoulder, extending outwards like wings. A pair of armoured shorts encased my upper legs, and on my left hand, a gauntlet of burnished, blood-red steel shimmered. I fell to on knee, and then stood proud as a helmet covered my head, leaving my vision unimpaired, but not letting harm come to my face. The helmet was a featureless piece of mythril, polished to a high sheen, with only a T-shaped slit in the visor. I saw Tsukune raising his hand from where he lay on the floor, but he was unable to see his target. I closed my eyes, and then opened them as the fire of my love burned through me, and time…slowed…

I sped forward, faster than I could ever have hoped to run, but the lion monster seemed sluggish. I lashed out with my scythe-arm, and heard a long, garbled howl burble slowly through the air. I heard Ura's mind voice, clear in my head. "_Mizore, get that creature to howl again, and I can finish it."_ His mental voice was weak, but steady, and filled with pride. I nodded, then blurred into action again, striking the kurobyakko in the ribs with my gauntlet, and then opening a deep, bloody gash on its cheek, chipping one of the great sabre teeth. As the creature opened its giant mouth, I stabbed my gauntlet claws into its tongue, and ripped it out at the roots. A wail of anguish so vile that I fell to my knees skewered the sky. Tsukune roared, **"BLACK MOON-PIERCING SPEAR!"**

A beam of darkness coalesced at his open palm, he aimed at the creature, and I crouched at his side, holding his wrist, both helping him aim and sharing my power with him. The ball of dark light, so black it seemed to draw in all other light, erupted outwards in a tightly-narrowed beam, which struck the kurobyakko in the chest and rived it to the heart. It screamed once, and then ruptured into a mist of white blood and fur, utterly vaporised. I knelt at Tsukune's side, my armour vanishing, as I cradled his ruined face in my hands. Tears fell onto his blood-stained sockets, and he reached up, gently feeling for me, until his hand found my cheek. **"Miz**ore…" he whispered, as Belmont fell from his wrist and he took on Omote-Tsukune's form again. His eyes, however, did not change. The damage was too great. Tsukune would never again see. I held his hand as it caressed my tear-sodden cheek, and them it fell limp, as Tsukune collapsed into a sleep that helped him forget his pain. I stood. It was time I made a deal. On the other side of the clearing that had formed while we battled, I knelt, scribbled a pentacle on the dirt, and stood in the centre of it. Opening my mouth, I felt words that I barely recalled spilling from my lips. My mother had told me that, should the day come when I needed aid more than ever before, I must recite these words, and listen to the bargain I was offered. My chant ended, I knelt in the centre of the magic circle and waited. I did not have long to wait. A cold wind blew up, swirling from nowhere, carrying snowflakes in its embrace. The snow formed a tower, as tall as me, then a foot taller still. It then compressed, and took on the shape of a beautiful woman. She had long, dark hair, plump, pink lips, pale skin that shimmered faintly with otherworldly light. She was absolutely naked. _"Greetings, Mizore Shirayuki, daughter of the snows… why have you called me?" _ Shiva, goddess of ice, snow, and the tundra, asked. "I called you, and I apologise, but I humbly beg your assistance. My love lies beyond, blinded by a foul beast. I ask that you heal him, and restore his sight." Shiva tilted her head on one side. _"And if I do? What will you give me in return?" _ I swallowed. "Anything, even my life, as long as my Tsukune is whole and healed again." Shiva smiled. It was not a pleasant sight. Her smile was like brittle ice, ready to crack at the slightest touch. _"Hmm-hmm-hmm… well, you are most foolish, but I will heal him, as you desire…" _ Shiva glided over to Tsukune, her feet barely brushing the ground. Kneeling at his side, she reached up, dug her nails into the corner of her left eye, and prised it free. She leaned over and inserted the eye into Tsukune's left socket, and then performed the same operation on his right, giving him her eyes so that he might see. Standing up and returning to the circle, she bowed. "_It is done, Mizore. Now, about my reward… I want some of you." _I trembled, but created an ice kunai, and asked, "Will a hand be enough?" Stunned, Shiva tried to stare at me, and then burst into peals of laughter, which sound like a howling blizzard. _ "No, No, Mizore. I don't want flesh or blood… I want to taste…other parts of you…"_ she said as she drifted closer, her icy hand brushing against my front, down between my legs.

I gasped in shock, but pulled off my shorts and panties. Taking her hand, I slid it between my legs, Shiva's cold finger brushing my slit. "This gift of my body I give, to honour the pact we hold." I answered. Shiva's smile widened, and she bent down, and draaaagged her silky, frozen tongue up the length of my pussy, and I squealed. It felt so good! With long, slow, leisurely stokes, she brushed my clit, sending bolts of pleasure slamming into my brain. I clenched my knees around her head and screamed as she slathered my virgin cunt with her mouth, sucking and licking like I was an ice cream. "Aaaah, aaah, aaaah!" I moaned, I couldn't take any more, I was…I was-

"KYAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAH!" I wailed, and spilled my love juices into Shiva's waiting throat. She disappeared as I collapsed, my shorts and panties reforming on my lower body, and I crawled next to Tsukune, curling up beside him, and lay, waiting for him to wake…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	10. Chapter 10

Samu-sa no naka, kasai furea kanojo no kokoro chapter ten

L.T: Heya, guys an' gals! What is astonishing to me, is while my story 'Erza Teaches' has now over 40 reviews, while this liddle beauty has less than 10! Wow, either you guys are getting harder to please, or I'm losing my touch... Anyway, let's get this show on the road!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mizore...come on, Mizore...wake up..." I frowned, my eyes still closed, turning over I bumped into a wall of firm, warm flesh. Pursing my lips in disapproval, I brushed something that felt familiar... I heard, as if from far away, but coming closer, a voice. "Wow, Mizore... didn't think you so loved me that you'd even kiss me in your sleep. Come, wake up, thatagirl..."

Griping under my breath, I parted my lashes, and froze. Tsukune lay there, gazing into my eyes with love, his face alight with happiness and relief. I could see the glimmer in his...

"OH MY GOD! YOUR EYES!" I shrieked, making him wince. Understandable, really. I mean, I had just screamed down his ear at point-blank range. Tsukune's empty sockets were now filled with a pair of eyes, so icy blue, that they chilled me to the core, in the best possible way.

"Yes... They're back. But that's the strange thing, Mi-chan. I definitely remember being blinded forever by that kurobyakko. So, what did you do to me?"

I could see no trace of emotion on Tsukune's face. Swallowing hard, I regaled him with the events that led up to the restoration of his sight, and what I'd paid for the deal.

He gazed at me, with both love and disapproval warring in his new, blue eyes. "First, I'm truly in your debt, Mizore-sama, and second, I wish you had not done this. I was supposed to be the one to taste you first, I and I alone who would earn the right to touch you in such a sacred place..." blushing at his lust-filled thoughts, I murmured huskily, "Oh, my dearest Tsukune. You've already more than earned the right to have me as you wish." Tsukune's eyes widened. "y-you...mean it?" he breathed. "Yes, I do. My virginity is yours to take as and when you desire. I am yours, now and forever."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Smiling softly, Tsukune reached up and caressed my cheek, then drew his hand down, along my shoulder, all the way to my fingers, where he traced each one as if it was unique. As I gasped at the unexpected pleasure, Tsukune gently dragged his fingertips up the underside of my arm, then down the side of my ribcage. Slowly, his hand came to rest on the side of my breast. I flushed faintly, then looked at Tsukune. He smiled tenderly, and brushed the ball of his right thumb across my nipple, and I gasped in sudden pleasure. Already, Tsukune's hands were moving away, gliding down my smooth, flat belly, stroking my thighs, and then rising, to my vagina, and as Tsukune's fingertips caressed my opening, I bucked and whined, "No more-no more teasing, Tsukune-sama! Touch me, I don't care where, just touch me now!" chuckling softly, Tsukune slowly folded his hand into a fist, then straightened his index. Looking into my eyes, he slowly, oh, so slowly, slid his finger into my aching, needy pussy. I thrashed my head, whimpering in lust as the first knuckle of his hand entered me, then the tip of his finger brushed something inside, and I screamed. Pausing in his ministrations, Tsukune asked, "Did that hurt? I think I may have touched your hymen...2 I stared at him, cheeks glowing, and then tripped him up and sat on his waist, grinning ferally down at him. Reaching down, I placed my hands flat on the ground at Tsukune's sides and began rolling my butt backwards and round, grinding myself against his shaft. Grunting in pleasure, Tsukune reached up and grabbed the hem of my shirt, lifting it up and over my head.

Naked from the waist up, my firm C-cup breast, with nipples the size of cherries, bounced gently, entrancing Tsukune, who fondled my left boob like it was made of glass. Moaning, "Harrrddeerrr, Tsuuukkkuuuunneeee", I bucked my breast into his hand, and he started kneading it and pinching my erect nipples, rolling the little, sensitive bud between thumb and forefinger. Combined with the thrusting of his finger in my pussy, I shuddered as I neared the edge of pleasure. I whined when Tsukune's finger pulled out from my slit, then screamed again, as he replaced it with his tongue. "KYAAAAAAAAAA, I-IM CUM-MING!" Tsukune fastened his lips over my pale flesh and sucked, hard. With a short cry, I couldn't hold back any longer, spurting my juices into his waiting throat. Swallowing, he crawled up next to me, and bent his head. Still recovering from the massive orgasm, I only watched as he teased my cherry-pink nipples with his tongue, licking them like i do with a lollipop, then he gently opened his mouth and tugged one in. Humming happily, Tsukune held me close, cradling my other breast as he suckled on me, and I grew close to the edge of a second orgasm. Twisting away, I slid onto my hands and knees, pushed Tsukune down, and pulled at his trousers. I wanted to see how endowed he was, and, as I finally wrestled his boxers off, my jaw dropped.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Tsukune was at least seven inches! A little stunned, I licked the tip, sending shivers through him, and engulfed the head in my mouth, swirling it around my tongue. Tsukune stiffened, and then began to buck his hips, face-fucking me gently. I could see that he was straining to keep calm so he wouldn't hurt me, and I decided to reward him. Relaxing my throat muscles, I swallowed his entire dick in one go, my nose tickling his pubic hair, and hummmmmed, sending vibrations shooting down his hotrod, straight to his brain. Grunting, Tsukune gritted our, "Cumming, Mi-" he never finished, his words tailing off into a wordless howl of release, as I stopped humming, and _SUCKED._ The suction I unleashed sent Tsukune over the edge, and he grabbed my head, and poured stream after stream of his almond-flavoured semen down my hungry throat, straight into my belly. After a minute, he pulled out, still hard, but too tired to do anything else...for now. Stroking my stomach, where Tsukune's cum rested, I lay next to him, and kissed him on the cheek, sighing as he fell asleep. The healing and post-healing 'fun', had drained him... in more ways than one, and I vowed that this was not over yet. But first, sleep...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	11. Chapter 11

Samu-sa no naka, kasai furea kanojo no kokoro chapter Eleven

L.T: hey guuuyyss! Sowwy it took so long to start another chapter, but I'm doing it now, please don't send Chuck Norris after me! Hides under the table ok, I'm writing, Chuck, I'm writing!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

ONE WEEK AFTER ENTERING PARADISE:

Tsukune and I entered Ms. Nekenome's classroom, one week after our training trip. As we entered the room, the students already there gawped at us.

'So strong…' one of them whispered. 'The way they're moving is totally different, and they seem calm…' muttered another. Similar thoughts were rushing through my head. After we had arrived back in the academy yesterday night, the headmaster had insisted on scanning us both, to see if our Yokai energy had increased. After much deliberation, Tenmei Mikogami had announced that Tsukune's power had increased from 8800 to 12000, and mine had hit over 9000. Ruby nearly fainted.

Anyway, we'd stepped into the class and sat at the back, next to each other, and lessons began. They were mostly quiet, but our classmates kept turning to look at us, and shuddering a little if we made eye contact. As the day passed, we kept up a façade that nothing was any different, but Kurumu, Yukari, and Moka noticed almost immediately. As the bell rang for lunch, Tsukune stood up, stretched, and grabbed my hand. A faint spluttering sound, like a kettle boiling over, could be heard from Kurumu, and she turned beetroot with rage. As we headed to the pond where I'd first met Tsukune, right before I tried to kill him, I could sense the others following us. We sat down and opened our box lunches.

Halfway through eating, Kurumu dive-bombed the clearing, landing in a crouch in front of me. Glaring at me, she gritted out, "How DARE you! Tsukune was supposed to be mine, and now you've corrupted his heart, turning him into your slave. I'll rip you open from clit to tit, you…you…WHORE!" Snarling, Tsukune darted to his feet, fists clenched, but I placed my hand against his chest. "I'll handle this, Tsukune-sama," I intoned. "TSUKUNE-SAMA?!" Kurumu howled, before lunging at me with her claws. I simply leaned a few inches to the side, keeping a straight face as she tried repeatedly to slice me apart. Panting heavily, Kurumu stopped her pointless assault, standing there dripping in sweat, huge chest heaving. Tsukune stood behind me, clapping softly at my restraint. Kurumu, slightly recovered, flared at Tsukune's sign of encouragement, before screaming in fury and lunging…not at me, but at him.

My self-control snapped like a dry twig. I turned on my heel, raised my leg into a 180 degree angle behind me, before bringing my foot scorching up into Kurumu's pussy. To her credit, she staggered forward another three paces, before slamming tits-down on the dirt, like a bearskin rug, hands clamped around her 'personal pain'. Somehow, she heaved herself to her feet, swaying slightly, before going after Tsukune again. I created a curved track of ice, skating round in front of Kurumu, and then , taking a leaf out of Tsukune's favourite cowboy's book, I roundhouse kicked her in the stomach, watching in mild surprise as the helpless succubus sailed backwards across the clearing, until her flight was cut short by collision with several trees. She did not get up.

As Moka gasped, Ruby and Yukari rushed to Kurumu's side. They tried to rouse her, but to no avail. Sauntering over, I kissed Tsukune on the lips, and whispered, "Let's skip the rest of school. I don't feel like getting into any more fights, and, knowing Kurumu, she'll just come after me again once she's recovered." Tsukune nodded, grasped my hand, and we warped out of there. I giggled to myself. _How long would it take for anyone to realise Tsukune's eyes now matched mine?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Mizore, I'm really impressed," Tsukune told me, once we were safely ensconced in my room. "The way you refused to land a single blow on Kurumu, even when she was seriously trying to hurt you, is more than I would have done. And then, when she tried to use me to get at you, you took out your adversary clinically, and with minimum physical damage. I could tell you were holding back."

I glowed with pride as Tsukune complimented me, but my body felt strangely…hot. As he fell silent, lay back on my futon and closed his eyes, he put his arms behind his head. The motion caused his shirt to tug up, exposing his smooth, toned belly, and my panties instantly moistened, becoming soaked in a matter of seconds. As a blush flamed up my cheeks, I dipped my left hand into my skirt, reaching up and stroking Tsukune's hard abs. he opened his eyes, and smirked at the sight of a horny snow woman about to jump his bones.

"Tsukuuunneeee-sama..." I drawled. "Hmmm?" he hummed, and then grinned as I started rubbing myself on his torso, panting softly as my arousal took over. Tsukune slid his hands down my sides, grasping the bottom of my top, and sliding it up my body, licking his lips as he pulled it over my chest.

I started sweating freely, beads of moisture pooling between my breasts, and Tsukune's eyes traced the path of one, staring as it trickled down my neck, dipped into my cleavage, and squeezed free underneath. I smirked as I felt a bulge growing beneath my hips, and ground my lower half down onto it, sniggering as Tsukune groaned in pleasure. As I laughed at the face he made, he swivelled his hips, flipping himself on top of me, and then extended his hand and tugged the clasp of my baby-blue bra open, and then he swooped down and fastened on my left nipple, and I cried out in exultation. "OH, Tsukune, that fee-eels soo-oo good!"

Gently, he chewed on my nipple, rolling the other between thumb and forefinger, then released it, instead, travelling his free hand down my stomach, and dipped it into the waistband of my skirt, then tugged it off, leaving me in my panties. "Tsukuune..." I moaned, fumbling with his shirt. "Take it ooffff..." he chuckled, then shrugged it off, then unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them, standing before me in his boxers. I tugged him down on top of me, and he resumed his previous actions, but instead of using his hands, he pulled my panties down my legs with his teeth, leaving them around my knees as he examined the treasure I had hidden for him all these many months. "So beautiful..." he murmured, eyes wide, looking into mine. I blushed, but made no move to stop him. I was waiting for him to do some-THIIING!

Tsukune was licking me! He had slipped his tongue out of his mouth and was lapping at my wet pussy, slurping up my honey. "Ah, ah, Tsukune! Don't- stop! Don't EVER stop!" I screamed, writhing as he held my knees apart, and then- the world went white...

Tsukune had fastened his lips onto my clitty and he'd SUCKED, hard, and I'd cum, splashing his face with my juices, and then fallen limp as a rag doll, strength drained. Tsukune lay next to me, his fingers curled in my hair as I gasped for breath after the strongest orgasm I'd ever experienced...


	12. Chapter 12

Samu-sa no naka, Kasai furea kanojo no kokoro chapter twelve

L.T: Well, it's been a while, but I finally managed to make time to do some much-needed writing, so today will feature not one, but TWO chapters!...erm, It's okay to clap, people! Jeez, I don't know why I try anymore… ok, ya know what? I'm going to get the Dragonborn… **(The Dragonborn stomps into the room, Shouts "fus…RO DAH!" and then leaves. L.T comes back.) **

Ok, thanks for that, buddy. Kill a dragon for me, 'kay? Anyway, on with the lemon-I mean, story… anyway, Tsukune still has his fangs when his vampire-form is sealed, just like Moka does, but his vamp-form has longer ones.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Previously on samu-sa no naka…_

_Tsukune had fastened his lips onto my clitty and he'd SUCKED, hard, and I'd cum, splashing his face with my juices, and then fallen limp as a rag doll, strength drained. Tsukune lay next to me, his fingers curled in my hair as I gasped for breath after the strongest orgasm I'd ever experienced..._

As I recovered, Tsukune started kissing my neck, his fangs scraping gently over my skin. "I don't know what it is, but you smell so…_good_," he breathed, eyes glowing faintly, and I gulped nervously, adrenaline still flooding my system, and then I froze with a jolt. The reason Tsukune felt so good in me, beside me, with me, was simple. I had become hooked on his Yokai energy, and he was unwittingly capitalising on the fact. As he stretched, his Yokai flared, and I came a second time, screaming in shock and bliss. Tsukune's face had an expression on it that was so helplessly surprised, I would have laughed, if I hadn't been…preoccupied. As my heartbeat slowed, I sat up and kissed Tsukune soundly, putting all my love for him into it, and only released him when his arms started flailing for want of air. As he gasped and coughed, I sat fidgeting with my fingers, and then looked at him as he stood. "Mizoreee…" He drew my name out into a long humming note. "I am very disappointed…that you stopped kissing me," he finished, and pounced on me, licking the side of my neck and sucking on my collarbone, leaving a love-bite that stood out, a stark red against the pale skin. Slowly, I began to grind my hips on Tsukune's revelling in the glorious sensations that flowed into my body. Could this get any better? It could. I was so absorbed in my rubbing, that I only stopped when I felt an …intrusion, down at the entrance of my pussy. I saw that the tip of Tsukune's head had pierced a little way in, and was the source of these new, and powerful, feelings. Bracing myself, I was about to move again, when Tsukune grabbed my shoulders. Looking at me solemnly, asked, "Are you sure you want to do this, Mizore? I don't want you to do something that would hurt you, or force you into anything you didn't want." Staring into the icy eyes of the one man who had thawed my frozen heart, I smiled, soft and sweet, kissed him quickly, and replied, "_Yes." _Tsukune still held me still, and whispered, _"You complete me, you are my world, the only reason I have to carry on. I will be yours for an eternity, the other half of my heart, the centre of my being._

_Without you in my life,_

_The sweet tastes bitter._

_The bright, becomes dull._

_The soft, turns harsh._

_You make sense of my senses…"_

As Tsukune finished affirming his love for me, he released his grip, and I plunged my wet, thirsting cunt down on my love's cock, but I felt no pain as he tore through my virgin barrier, only an elation that swept me up in its arms, and let me ride the winds of Tsukune's heart, truly, becoming one. Tsukune, fearing that my wail of joy was a howl of pain, ceased his first thrust instantly, and the bliss I felt dwindled. Opening my eyes, I raised my hips and slowly lowered them again, shuddering with the feeling of Tsukune finally buried inside me, where he belonged for ever. The soft smacking of flesh of flesh, the trickle of my honey running down my thighs, the pumping of Tsukune's dick wedged inside me, and the sense of closeness I felt sent me screaming into my third orgasm of the day, with a long, sobbing howl. "TSUUUKKKUUNNEEEEE! WH-Y DO Y-OU FE-EL SO- GOO-D?!" I wailed, and he began ramming into me, harder and faster, yelling, "KAMI-SAMA, MI-CHAN! YOU! ARE! SO! GOOD! OYU'RE WARM PUSSY WRAPPED AROUND MY DICK, SQUEEZING ME, IT'S JUST TOO MUCH! OH, SHIT! CUMMING!"

And, with that cry, Tsukune's seed burst from his cock and hosed the inside of my tunnel with such force, I swear I could feel it spattering against my cervix. As we clung to each other, sweating freely, Tsukune held me tight, murmuring, "all this time, I thought Moka had my heart. I was wrong. It was you all along." Slowly, he raised his right hands, and bared his fangs. "Wait, what?-" "Mizore, I can offer only one gift to you, even though it is not enough, but offer it I shall. Mizore Shirayuki, I offer you my blood. **A/N: Does anyone recognise the line? **Take it, and you will live long, by my side, and we will never be parted." Eyes wide, tears trickling down my cheeks, I could only nod. "So be it." Tsukune plunged his right fang into his wrist, and the blood welled. Guiding my head, Tsukune raised his bleeding wrist to my lips, and I drank…

'gulp… gulp… gulp…' as Tsukune's wrist healed, I sat back, eyes dimming, and smiled. "Tsukune-sama, your blood tastes…sweet." I murmured, and he blushed cutely. As Tsukune's vampiric essence coursed through my veins, I could sense a presence, unlike any I had ever felt. Focussing my mind, I mentally called, _'hello?'_ at once, I felt surprise, that was not my own, spike into my brain. _'Mizore?! What are you doing in my head?" _That was _Tsukune's_ voice! I could talk to him telepathically! This would make things even more complicated than before…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
